


La máscara de Jim

by Lizie_CoBlack



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Basicamente Moran relatando la locura de Jim, Crimes & Criminals, Dubious Morality, Friendship, Gen, Minor Violence, POV Sebastian Moran, Pre-Canon, Psychopath Moriarty
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizie_CoBlack/pseuds/Lizie_CoBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Moran conocía a James Moriarty. No como la palma de su mano, no como el rifle en su hombro; lo conocía mejor que cualquier otro, pero a su vez estaba tan perdido como el resto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La máscara de Jim

**Author's Note:**

> **¡Hola!**
> 
> _Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "221B Baker Street"._
> 
> _**Disclaimer:** _ estos personajes no son míos. El universo de Sherlock Holmes le pertenece Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y la serie "Sherlock" a la BBC. Yo solo me divierto creando fics.

_.*._

_"El que lucha con monstruos debe tener cuidado para no resultar él un monstruo. Y si mucho miras a un abismo, el abismo concluirá por mirar dentro de ti"_

_(F. Nietzsche)_.

.*.

* * *

**_La máscara de Jim_ **

* * *

.*.

Él es encantador.

Cuando lo miran solo ven a un hombre, un adulto joven, despampanante, de esos que no pasan desapercibido por ningún lugar, atrayendo las miradas de todos en el sitio a su persona. Y una vez que tienen los ojos puestos en él no pueden apartarlos. Porque parece que toda acción realizada destila tal encanto, uno hipnótico, ni por asomo pasa por su mente romper el contacto.

No saben qué es lo que tiene, aquello que lo hace tan especial, no lo hacen, y no importa saberlo. Quizá sea toda esa confianza que destila por sí mismo. Esa que muchos envidiarían, la que otros más desean, aquella que en estos momentos atrae a las personas como abejas a la miel. Se mueve con soltura, por todo el bar. Con paso firme y carácter cautivante y lo único que él hace es preguntarse el motivo qué lo hace estar en un bar de mala muerte como ese. Ejerce una atracción magnética, todos en el bar lo miran, y él apuesta todo lo que tiene a que lo sabe y le gusta. Toda su persona desentona con el lugar. Viste un traje caro, de marca, de aquellos costosos, debe valer más que el bar. O posiblemente solo sea una exageración suya. Frunce el ceño ante ese hecho. En cualquier momento puede ser atacado, parece una presa fácil. Pero extrañamente nadie lo hace.

Es menudo, delgado, también ágil, al menos eso dice su complexión. Tiene porte de líder y una sonrisa carismática, ¿cómo lo sabe? Sencillo, le ha sonreído, conduciendo su cuerpo hacia él. Quiere fruncir de nuevo el entrecejo, no lo hace, porque eso sería mostrar al otro la cierta incomodidad que le produce. Nunca mostrar nada, ese es el lema, él lo ha utilizado tantas veces, no ve por qué deba ser el momento para hacer lo contrario. Al llegar ante su mesa lo observa. Y en un instante su mirada le roba el aliento.

Sus almendrados ojos lo perforan, mirándole directo, él le sostiene la mirada, hasta ahora nada fuera de lo común. Sin embargo, lo que le estremece internamente es el vacío, esa nada en la que se hundes. Un abismo, infinito, en el cual será tragado a la menos provocación si no tiene cuidado.

Están muertos.

Los cadáveres de los hombres asesinados por su mano muestran más vida que aquellos ojos que lo están analizando, porque eso están haciendo. Lo sabe, no es el primero que lo ha hecho, y no será el último que no encontrará nada. Sonríe, es una mueca depredadora y a él lo descoloca.

—Tengo uno propuesta para ti, Tigre. —Silencio es la única respuesta obtenida. No parece importarle.

Y así comienza todo, así es como Sebastian Moran se vuelve el francotirador de Jim Moriarty.

* * *

.**.

* * *

No sabe en lo que se metió, aun no lo hace después de tanto tiempo. Jamás lo imaginó, y su mente tampoco hubiera podido hacerlo. Quizá es la única persona que puede conocerlo mejor, es él quien más ha convivido con Moriarty para saberlo. Y aun así eso es poco. Insuficiente.

Desde aquella noche que lo conoció, por vez primera en el bar, han pasado cuatro largos años. Tiempo que lo convirtió en el hombre más fiel a su servicio, el único que no ha sido remplazado y, por ende, no eliminado. Bajo sus órdenes ha matado a un aproximado de lo que hizo en guerra. Eso debía ser preocupante y lo era. Para él al menos, porque para Jim eso carecía de relevancia.

Él carece de toda culpa, no la siente, no la vive, ni siquiera la conoce, ni por asomo, ni en sus más extraños sueños puede hacerlo, si es que acaso él sueña, Moran no cree que lo haga.

Jim no tiene conciencia, ninguna, en absoluto, no siente nada, sin importar que haga, cual vil acto humano provoque, aun el más inhumano. No siente preocupación por nadie, ni siquiera por su propia persona. La vergüenza es una burla para él, Sebastian lo sabe porque ha aprendido a dejarla fuera cuando está con Jim. Cuando él ordena, es cruel, es egoísta, dañino y lo hace con tal pereza, la que le provocan los tontos humanos que solo roban el aire que sus cerebros necesitan para ser mediocres, así piensa, y Moran calla, puesto que solo le toca cumplir sus mandatos. Para eso lo contrataron. Es inmoral lo que hace, pero aprecia su vida y mientras esté con Moriarty jamás lo desobedecerá.

Jim no conoce la responsabilidad de sus actos, no siente ninguna carga, no tiene ningún escrúpulo. Todo eso es totalmente tonto para él, eso solo lo sienten personas como su subordinado, como él, su francotirador. Quien en su consciencia carga todos los actos de Jim.

Moran porta una máscara fría, desde siempre, porque eso le ha ayudado en su vida, en la guerra y en el bajo mundo en que se rodea. Pero no es nada comparada con la de su jefe, nada se compara a la de él, porque es real, no una perfecta imitación como la suya. Moriarty no siente nada, y nada es lo que refleja, sus ojos vacíos adquieren mucho significado ahora. En cambio, cuando usa máscaras él es el mejor, cualquier actor quedaría intimidado por su papel, es capaz de engañar a cualquiera, hasta el mejor, los premios de la Academia palidecen ante él. Lo hace sin ningún esfuerzo. Todos le creen, a veces hasta a Sebastian todavía lo engaña. Y cree saber el secreto. Él tiene consciencia, y cuando suele olvidar que no todos la tienen, que Jim no la tiene, es cuando se deja engatusar por el reflejo del personaje de Jim, para Sebastian, cualquier mentira, por bueno que sea mintiendo, le cobra una factura en ese Pepe Grillo, que debieran todos tener, y lamentablemente no es así. Por eso para Moriarty no ofrece ningún esfuerzo realizar tal acto.

Nadie nunca ha frenado a Jim Moriarty… ¿Quién podría en realidad? Él no lo ha intentado, quiere seguir vivo, nadie debería culparlo. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si ni el propio sistema de Jim, su mente, su psique, lo hace. Es tan frío que solo hielo corre por sus venas, aunque eso no sea posible. La frialdad de Moriarty es de temer. Él, su mano derecha, le teme.

Y su peor temor es que Moriarty es invisible para todo el mundo. Nadie sabe de la extensa red criminal que ha creado, fue tan sigiloso y silencioso que podría hacer tirar todos los pilares del mundo y nadie sabría quién fue el verdadero responsable. Y aun es peor que todo lo hace por diversión.

Está aburrido, la vida es constantemente tediosa para él. Todo acto lo hace para entretenerse. Con la libertad desenfrenada, sin nada que lo detenga mentalmente, sin remordimientos e invisible para todos. Hace lo que él desea.

¿Qué es lo que desea? Los actos más entretenidos, los más inescrupulosos, llenos de ambiciones salvajes, como lo es él. Con violencia, destructivos. Porque lo motiva la ansia de sangre. Y tiene tanto (demasiado dinero) siendo millonario, con una mente superior y maestra, con planes espectaculares, aunque espeluznantes que, sin sospechar, se las arregla para matar a mucha gente, montones, sin que nadie lo intuya siquiera. Y por todo esto puede hacerlo a distancia, solo observando con cruel satisfacción los resultados de sus actos.

Siempre lo hacía sin una fuerza que lo parara, hasta que lo conoció a él; Sherlock Holmes.

Entonces, solo entonces, Sebastian Moran, tembló de terror.

**Author's Note:**

> **Gracias por leer.**
> 
> Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de qué estuvo mal o qué necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.
> 
> El personaje para el cual me elegí hacer un OS fue Jim Moriarty, en verdad espero que quedara claro, como se dieron cuenta está relatado desde Sebastian Moran. Lo que quise hacer, por si no se entendió es relatar cómo es Jim, el psicópata de Moriarty por la única persona que puedo creer lo conoció mejor, antes de los hermanos Holmes al menos.
> 
> Esto que leyeron no era la idea original, que no terminé de desarrollarla, lo cual es triste para mí. Así decidí hacer otra y esto resulto.
> 
> En verdad espero les gustara, y de ante mano me disculpo por los errores que puedan existir, no está beteado, lo hice lo más limpio posible.
> 
> Nos vemos.
> 
> Lizie.


End file.
